


Leather in Red

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Orgasm, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Sexual Fantasy Turned Real, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena's encouragement to give in to one of your fantasies leads to a night of fun and discoveries about how deep your desires go.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/You
Kudos: 19





	Leather in Red

"Go on," Rowena coaxed, eager, impatient. "Do it."

The whip was shaking in your hand. It was black as night, leather — genuine, for Rowena would accept nothing else — soft and smooth, a caress against your skin, the object as beautiful as it was frightening.

It seemed easier when it was a fantasy. An idea you had no intentions of pulling out of your head until one day you did and, much to your surprise, Rowena seemed as interested as you and wanted to give it a try.

"Naughty lass," she'd teased you as your cheeks burned and your eyes kept wandering away from hers, unable to face her. Unwilling to, for there was only so much embarrassment you could take.

After all, it wasn't every day that your girlfriend found out you'd fantasized about whipping her, about having her at your mercy and giving her none. Every time you were by yourself and your finger reached for your clit, it was those images that brought you to the edge of pleasure. Rowena at your feet, her pale, white body adorned with welts. Whimpering. Writhing. Begging for more — and oh, gods, there was more. There was always more, and it always felt the best — almost as good as the real thing.

Sometimes better.

You’d written it off as nothing more than silly daydreams. Something your mind had conjured up to spice up your alone time, to make it juicier. To make you come undone without hassle. Never in your wildest dreams, though, did you think Rowena would be into it. That she would all but demand you try it out. She saw it as a challenge, yet another shiny toy to play with in the bedroom like many before it.

Rowena MacLeod was picky about a lot of things, but when it came to the bedroom, she was willing to try anything. She had her dos and don'ts, her limits and preferences, but she was up for giving anything a try. Nothing was too much for her, and nothing was too out of the ordinary.

If it involved sex, she was interested.

"Don't be shy, darling." Her voice was as patient as it was teasing. She licked her lips, flicked her tongue over them in such a way that you imagined it on you, _in_ you, boiling hot against your dripping pussy.

"I'm no-I just…" You swallowed. Eyed the whip in your trembling hand. Swallowed again.

Rowena's brows furrowed. "What's the matter? Have you changed your mind?" Disappointment flickered over her face; she quickly smoothed it out with a smile, one of those kind, caring ones that made you fall in love with her. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's not that," you said. "It's just… What-what if I hurt you?"

She smirked, a cat that got the cream. A naughty, teasing cat, and you were the squirming mouse in her paws. "Dear, I think you will find that's the entire point of this ordeal."

Heat spilled into your cheeks. Embarrassment at your weakness, at your insecurity. "N-no, I mean, what if I hit you too hard?"

"I've got my safe word."

"Right." Just as you'd discussed. "But still—"

"Don't you worry your pretty wee head about me," she cut in. "I know what I'm getting into, and I'm perfectly fine with it. I thought for sure you would be, too. Isn't this what you wanted?"

She was looking at you, expecting an answer. Expecting a yes, for it was exactly what you'd wanted, what you'd daydreamed of for years.

Thinking of it, though, and actually doing it were two entirely different things.

Gulping, you gave a small nod.

"Good," Rowena said. "Now relax and do it." Her eyes found yours, locked with them in a stare so intense it almost — _almost —_ scared you. "Hit me."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

You couldn't hold back a smile. Her praise never ceased to fill your heart with warmth.

"Turn around," you said, as you did in your fantasies.

Rowena raised an eyebrow, intrigued but not obeying — not yet. She was never one to do what was asked of her. It made the game all the more fun.

"Now," you ordered firmly, tightening the whip in your hand.

She blinked, a sweet, innocent girl. As if. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll have to punish you." It felt silly saying it out loud, but you stood your ground. Willed your face to remain stern, serious.

Rowena laughed, a sugary-sweet sound that reeked of mockery. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

She snorted.

You grit your teeth, irritation coiling in your veins. "Turn around, Rowena."

"If you want me to turn around," she purred like the teasy, naughty kitty she was, "you are going to have to make me."

Your pussy throbbed at the thought. Images you'd gotten off to so many times filled your brain. Rowena's pale body red with welts. Lips begging for mercy and eyes, stubborn, begging for more. Heat pooled up in your stomach, sliding lower ever so slightly the more you pondered on it.

Giving into the fantasy, you swung the whip. It cracked against Rowena's skin as deliciously as you'd always imagined it. One of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

She hissed, and for a moment your heart swelled with worry, with fear that overrode all your other sensations. Had you hurt her? Had you caused her pain — the kind she hadn't wanted?

A smirk as wide as her ego spilled across her mouth, and all your fears dissipated in a flash. She eyed her shoulder, where a welt the color of her nails was blossoming. A stark contrast to the milky white of her skin. She laid her finger over it.

You wished it was your finger there. Wished you were the one to trace the reddening. To feel it, play with it. Admire your work up close.

Soon, you told yourself. The game had only just begun.

"Is that the best you got?" Rowena asked in a bored tone. A challenge, a dare for you to try harder, do better.

What a lady wanted, a lady shall receive.

You struck her again, this time across the chest, a tad harder. The bruise bloomed up instantly, a rich, beautiful red. Heat burned down at you, bit at your quivering pussy. A bit too fast, but who could blame you? Rowena was at your mercy, bare just for you. Inviting. Enticing. Yours to do what you wanted with, and gods, did you want to do more. So much more.

Rowena blinked nonchalantly.

You laid down another lashing, right across the second one. This elicited a yelp, a squeaky little whine that brought a smile to your mouth.

"You've been a very bad girl," you said.

Pride flashed across her face. "The worst."

"The worst," you agreed. "You should be punished."

"I should."

"Turn around."

She pouted.

You held up the whip. "Now."

Eyes once again finding yours, she slowly turned around. Her back was art, a canvas of milk and freckles that dotted it like stars. Perfect. Untouched. Unclaimed.

Until now.

The whip struck almost as if it had a mind of its own, your hand nothing but an instrument, a tool helping it do what it was supposed to. Rowena breathed. Her skin flushed on impact. Your pussy tensed, writhed, throbbed like a heart. An overly excited, enthusiastic heart.

To think you used to be ashamed of these fantasies.

"I'm afraid," you said, breath hitching in your throat as your heart raced in sync with your pussy, "you still haven't learned your lesson."

Another crack of the whip. Another red line across that beautiful back, a thing of beauty itself.

"Maybe you're a bad teacher," Rowena teased.

That earned her another strike, and elicited a gasp, which was followed by a laugh. Taunting. Mocking. Proud.

"You're not making it any easier for yourself," you said, striking her again. The crack of the leather against her skin sent shockwaves through you, turned your blood to lava. Your pussy was drenched, the slick dripping down your thighs. To think you were supposed to be the one in control here.

As if.

When it came to your body, Rowena always had the last word. Willingly or not.

"Who said I want it easy?" she purred.

You imagined that delicate, delicious little mouth on your pussy, sucking you up, drinking you dry. Pushing you over the edge you were so close to already.

"Fair point." She was always a complicated creature. As naughty as she was beautiful. An angel and a demon all in one.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a chuckle.

You rubbed your thighs together, craving friction. Yearning for it like an addict. "A bit." You tried for it to come out nonchalant, but the tremble in your voice, the traitor, gave you away.

Rowena snickered.

You lashed at her, painting more red amidst a sea of white. Pushing the heat all the way down so it swallowed your pussy whole, made it beg for release.

 _Damn it!_ It was too soon. You weren't done playing — you'd only just started. Damn Rowena for convincing you to go through with this. Damn your body for being so into it.

Sensing your struggle, Rowena looked back. "A problem, dear?"

"Nope."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Her eyes traced the slick on your thighs. Lips curled into that naughty smirk. "So you are not dripping wet?"

You rolled your eyes.

"I take it you are about to come. Or are you already coming?"

"Shut up!" You struck her lower back, and the little hiss that left her mouth only made the pressure worse.

She laughed. "I have to say it's impressive. I haven't even touched you, and here you are, drenched to the bone. If I'd known it was this easy, I'd have let you whip me a long time ago."

If you'd known it was going to be this easy, you would have told her about your kink a long time ago.

Even in your fantasies, it took a bit of time for you to get into it, to warm up. In person, it was almost instantaneous. Magic, one could describe it as.

Not entirely surprising for Rowena herself was magic personified. There was nothing the woman couldn't do to you. All it took was one look, and you were hers. Under her spell. A willing slave bursting with pleasure.

You cracking the whip didn't change that. She still had control over you. Still ruled your body without so much as a single word. She just _did,_ and you loved and hated it all at once, and you never wanted it to end.

There was no better feeling than being hers. No greater state of being.

You swung the whip again. And again, and again, and again, and each crack and accompanying hiss and moan brought you closer to the edge. It was akin to an ache, but a pleasant one, one you craved, wanted, _needed._

Even so, you did your best to hold back; you wouldn't come without her touching you. Without her finishing what you'd started. It would only be fair, after all the pain you'd inflicted on her.

But, gods, it was hard. Your body begged for release, screamed for it with every nerve.

Noticing your struggle, Rowena said, "It's okay, darling. You can give in."

"No," you said, defiant. "I can hold it. We're not done yet."

"Och, we are totally not. But you're so close already. Take care of yourself this time, and next time I will take care of you."

"You sure?" She always did it for you. You always wanted her to.

"Aye. Go on. Let me hear that beautiful voice."

So you did. You relaxed, flicked your clit with a single finger, and allowed the pleasure to ravage you. It came in a wave of heat, so hot it burned, but it burned so good, and, gods, you never wanted it to stop. Your clit pulsated, nerves going off like fireworks. Pussy throbbed. Thighs shook as a new trickle of slick coated them. Mouth fell wide with satisfied moans.

"That's my girl," Rowena said, licking her lips.

You imagined that pretty pink tongue on you, inside of you.

 _Soon._ This was just round one. The night was still young.

"God, Rowena," you moaned as the high subsided, still rubbing your clit, wishing the sensations back. Impatient for the next ones. "I never knew… I…"

She chuckled. "Seems you've found your niche."

That was one way to put it. "Guess so."

"Ready to continue?"

You breathed in and out. Steadied your legs. "Only if you are."

"I'm good with a few more lashes."

"Perfect. Turn around."

"Okay. But dear?"

You raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not _god._ I prefer _queen."_

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by impala-1979.


End file.
